shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadoukira
Introduction "I will find my sister, even if I have to kill every single last marine." Shadoukira stating his goal to Corey Not much is known about Shadoukira. Other then the fact that he was once a renowned assassin, killing his targest in rapid succession. Having a deep hatred for the World Government, he joins the Silver Wind Pirates in hopes of rescuing his sister. Appearance ﻿ Before the timeskip, Shadoukira wears a skin-tight leather ninja armor with a black hood and a face mask. He also wears carbon armor gauntlets with leather boots. After the timeskip, Shadoukira wears light silver plate armor with a clear navy blue scarf. He has a pretty built and muscular physique. Underneath his hood Shadoukira has long, shoulder length brown hair that's kept in a braid. He carries with him a scythe, Uchigatana(katana sword), Ninja claws, kunai knives, shuriken, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Personality When the Silver Wind Pirates first meet him, Shadoukira was a cold hearted man. He pretty much hated everything. But after getting defeated by Corey, the assassin became more kinder, with the occasional laugh to one of Teven's jokes. He is honorable in combat, usually fighting fairly. Shadoukira will lay down his life for his crewmates and captain. Ablities and Powers ﻿ Projectile Weapons Shadoukira has a wide arsenal of throwing weapons at his disposal. From kunai knives all the way to fire bombs, this man has it all. Swordsman Shadoukira is very skilled with his Uchigatana. Combined with his already supernatural speed, he can kill one hundred marines in fifteen seconds. Scythe Expert Shadoukira has total mastery with an average scythe. With it's long range and sharp blade, uses it like a natural extension to his body. Claws Even though these are his shortest weapons, Shadoukira makes great use of them. With his speed, he can devaste his opponents with claw marks and deep lacerations. Bow and Arrow With deadly accuracy, Shadoukira can shoot an arrow from almost a mile away. Martial Arts Shadoukira is an expert in three different martial art styles. These styles are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Tai Chi. Agility Shadoukira has amazing speed. He is considered the second fastest out of the whole crew. His flexiblity great, but not as great as Leona's. His relexes rivals Corey's, since he's an assassin. Kenbunshoku Haki Shadoukira has mastery over this haki. His mastery even rivals Corey's. History ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Earlier Years Shadoukira is the son of two assassins. Trained in the art of killing at a young age, he was bound to follow in his father's footsteps. Shadoukira protected his younger sister, Shiida, from harm. He fought against any marine or pirate that challenged his honor. The Kidnapping of Shiida When he was sixteen, Shadoukira heard the news that his sister was kidnapped by marines. Enraged by this, Shadoukira left his home to find his sister. Slaying many marines that get in his way, he got himself a reputation. He served as an assassin, taking contracts that involved killing a marine or admiral. As years past, he managed to find only a few leads to were his sister is. Also, with the increase of kills, he had to deal with bounty hunters and people that sought revenge on him. The recruitment of Shadoukira coming soon... Relationships Corey Talbain ﻿Captain and training partner. After being defeated by him, he shows up most respect for for him. The constantly spar with eachother to improve their fighting style and swordsmanship. ﻿Barret Eberstark Crewmate. They don't talk to each other that much, but when they do, he insults Barret. But when in combat, their fighting styles complement eachother. Teven Cross Crewmate and buddy. Shadoukira finds his jokes pretty funny and most of the time laughs. Teven would often ask if he can date Shiida, but the answer has always been no. Leona Cross Crewmate. Leona seems to not trust him at the start. But after telling his story, she feels sympathy for him and will often talk to him about their destination. Sherry Cromwell Crewmate and friend. Sherry often reminds Shadoukira of his sister, thus protecting her more than any crew member. They will often talk about Shiida, and will often ask questions about her wealthy life. Dan Ross Considers him a knucklehead, but respects him for his determination. He will always give Dan pointers in self improvement. Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Swordsmen